In a typical cellular radio communication system (wireless communication system), an area is divided geographically into a number of cell sites, each defined by a radio frequency (RF) radiation pattern from a respective antenna or antenna system. The antennas in the cells are in turn coupled to one or another form of controller, which is then coupled to a telecommunications switch or gateway, such as a mobile switching center (MSC) and/or a packet data serving node (PDSN) for instance. These (and possibly other) elements function collectively to form a Radio Access Network (RAN) of the wireless communication system. The switch or gateway may then be coupled with a transport network, such as the PSTN or a packet-switched network (e.g., the Internet).
Depending on the specific underlying technologies and architecture of a given wireless communication system, the RAN elements may take different forms. In a code division multiple access (CDMA) system configured to operate according IS-2000 and IS-856 standards, for example, the antenna system is referred to as a base transceiver system (BTS), and is usually under the control of a base station controller (BSC). In a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) configured to operate according to ITU IMT-2000 standards, the antenna system is usually referred to as a NodeB, and is usually under the control of a radio network controller (RNC). In a UMTS network configured to operate to Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards, evolved NodeBs (eNodeBs) may communicate directly with one another, while under functional coordination of a mobility management entity (MME). Other architectures and operational configurations of a RAN are possible as well.
A subscriber (or user) in a service provider's wireless communication system accesses the system for communication services via a Wireless Communication Device (“WCD”), such as a cellular telephone, “smart” phone, pager, or appropriately equipped portable computer, for instance. In a CDMA system a WCD is referred to as an access terminal (“AT”); in a UMTS system (including LTE) a WCD is referred to as User Equipment (“UE”). For purposes of the discussion herein, the term WCD will generally be used to refer to either an AT or UE or the like. When a WCD is positioned in a cell, it communicates via an RF air interface with the BTS, NodeB, or eNodeB antenna of the cell. Consequently, a communication path or “channel” is established between the WCD and the transport network, via the air interface, the BTS, NodeB or eNodeB, the BSC or RNC, and the switch or gateway.
As the demand for wireless communications has grown, the volume of call traffic in most cell sites has correspondingly increased. To help manage the call traffic, most cells in a wireless network are usually further divided geographically into a number of sectors, each defined respectively by radiation patterns from directional antenna components of the respective BTS, NodeB or eNodeB, or by respective antennas. These sectors can be referred to as “physical sectors,” since they are physical areas of a cell site. Therefore, at any given instant, a WCD in a wireless network will typically be positioned in a given physical sector and will be able to communicate with the transport network via the BTS, NodeB or eNodeB serving that physical sector.
The functional combination of a BTS of a cell or sector with a BSC, or of a NodeB and an RNC, or an eNodeB is commonly referred to as a “base station.” The actual physical of a configuration of a base station can range from an integrated BTS-BSC or NodeB-RNC unit to a distributed deployment of multiple BTSs under a single BSC, multiple NodeBs under a single RNC, or just an eNodeB. Regardless of whether it is configured to support one cell, multiple cells, or multiple sectors, a base station is typically deployed to provide coverage over a geographical area on a scale of a few to several square miles and for tens to hundreds to several thousands (or more) of subscribers at any one time.
A subscriber may move between neighboring coverage areas of base stations. More specifically, as a subscriber at a WCD moves between wireless coverage areas of a wireless communication system, such as between cells or sectors, or when network conditions change or for other reasons, the WCD may “hand off” or “handover” from operating in one coverage area to operating in another coverage area. In a usual case, this handoff process is triggered by the WCD monitoring the signal strength of various nearby available coverage areas, and the BSC or RNC (or other controlling network entity) determining when one or more threshold criteria are met. For instance, a WCD may continuously monitor signal strength from various available sectors and notify a BSC when a given sector has a signal strength that is sufficiently higher than the sector in which the WCD is currently operating. The BSC may then direct the WCD to hand off to that other sector. By convention, a WCD is said to handoff from a “source” cell or sector (or base station) to a “target” cell or sector (or base station).
In some wireless communication systems or markets, a wireless service provider may implement more than one type of air interface protocol. For example, a carrier may support one or another version of CDMA, such as EIA/TIA/IS-2000 Rel. 0, A, and CDMA 2000 Spread Spectrum Systems Revision E (collectively referred to generally herein as “IS-2000”) for both circuit-cellular voice and data traffic, as well as a more exclusively packet-data-oriented protocol such as EIA/TIA/IS-856 Rel. 0, A, or other version thereof (hereafter “IS-856”). Under IS-2000, packet-data communications may be referred to as 1X Radio Transmission Technology (“1X-RTT”) communications, also abbreviated as just “1X.” However, since IS-2000 supports both circuit voice and packet data communications, the term 1X (or 1X-RTT) is sometimes used to more generally refer the IS-2000 air interface, without regard to the particular type of communication carried. Packet-data communications under IS-856 are conventionally referred to as Evolution-Data Optimized (“EVDO”) communications, also abbreviated as just “DO.” A carrier could also implement an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) based system according to protocols specified by third generation partnership project (3GPP) LTE Advanced, for example. WCDs may be capable of communication under any or all such protocols, and may further be capable of handing off between them, in addition to being able to hand off between various configurations of coverage areas.